


Queer Queening

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Heavy BDSM, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Queening, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Seven of Nine wakes up her little wife in a very demanding way





	Queer Queening

Kathryn’s line of vision darkened, a blurry, confused mess of colors barely forming the image of a lake. Peering up at the surface, she could faintly see the outline of the moon in the sky above grow smaller and smaller as she sunk in the water, the fluid trapping her and shoving her down becoming darker and darker, her lungs squeezed and twitching as her last bits of breath escaped her mouth in a hundred tiny bubbles, water pouring into her body while she choked and reached upwards--

Kathryn’s eyes opened in a start, waking from the nightmare in her and Seven’s bed, her heart pounding. But as they opened, she looked up, seeing only the curve of Seven’s back and the peach blur of her skin as Seven seated herself directly on her wife’s face, her butt cheeks squeezing Kathryn’s nose and her pubic lips dipping down into Kathryn’s mouth as she rubbed her privates against Kathryn’s face. She gagged and gasped for air.

“Quiet your exertions, Kathryn,” instructed Seven, pressing her lips down on her wife’s firmly. “Do not give me a reason to prefer your sleeping body over your awake one: pleasure me.”

Staring at the round light-brown opening of Seven’s asshole mere inches from her eyes, Kathryn stuck her tongue out, sliding in and out of the tight walls of her mistress’s pussy, her lips sealed to the fine blonde pubic hairs as Seven began to bounce herself into Janeway’s tongue, sending ripples through her plump ass as with every spit-soaked penetration of her little girl. 

Seven finally lifted herself from Kathryn, who gasped for air for a moment, only to turn her body around and shove her privates back onto her wife. Kathryn immediately understood her duties and began licking the clitoris pressed to her mouth, rubbing the soft flesh of her tongue back and forth against Seven’s engorged pink nub with as much force as she could. 

“You are likely unwilling to be awoken in such a surprising manner.”

Kathryn’s tongue continued to drag against Seven. 

“However, I found your sleeping mouth to be an inviting location on which to satisfy my sexual physiological need, and expect my slave to aid her mistress in the successful completion of a vigorous orgasm.”

Seven’s fingertips raked through Kathryn’s hair and her hand grabbed ahold of Kathryn’s head, pulling her closer in between her legs. 

“You are ordered to lend your most robust effort to my cunt at this time.”

With a glance at the vehement glare on Seven’s imperious features, Kathryn moved her mouth as fast as she could, ignoring the exhaustion in her muscles, desperate to please the writhing cunt smearing into her mouth, the beautiful blonde bombshell whose green eyes squinted shut as her little girl pried squirts of cum out of her body and into her lapping, sucking mouth. Seven sat herself down at her side, panting as her fingernails absentmindedly wiped the few drops of cum from her clit that Kathryn had missed, and then leaning in for a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss from her wife, drooling on her cheeks as she patted Kathryn’s breast gratefully. 

“You have performed well.”


End file.
